


say you love me

by WAVYKUNS



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha are producers, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, binsung get married!, chan is the best dad friend, jisung is whipped, kinda??, some of the softest shit i've ever written, there's long speeches and the vows and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAVYKUNS/pseuds/WAVYKUNS
Summary: “take care of him, sung,” chan said quietly, taking changbin’s hand and putting it in jisung’s.“i will, hyung.” the youngest said, grinning at changbin as they walked up to the platform together.





	say you love me

Han Jisung was a hopeless romantic. He’d had so many crushes that his friend had always teased him that he’d never find the one person he really loved. Yet here he was, standing under a floral arch, wearing a brand new suit, his hands shaking slightly from nerves as Felix gave him a proud grin, tears of happiness starting to form in his eyes.

The music swelled, and Chan and Changbin walked slowly towards Jisung, who couldn’t tear his eyes away from his fiance. Changbin was wearing a black suit as well, a small pink rose on his lapel, the same as Jisung’s. As they came closer, Jisung could see Changbin’s soft smile and Chan’s misty eyes. Jisung stepped off the raised platform onto the grass to meet the pair, all three stopping at the same time. “Take care of him, Sung,” Chan said quietly, taking Changbin’s hand and putting it in Jisung’s. “I will, hyung.” The youngest said, grinning at Changbin as they walked up to the platform together.

“You look so handsome, Binnie. I can’t believe this is happening…” Jisung said, wanting to lean in and kiss Changbin right then and there. The older boy blushed a bit, squeezing Jisung’s hand. “You  better believe it, Han Jisung, because it’s happening.” He whispered. Jisung smiled as they stopped in front of Woojin, who was acting as the minister for the couple’s wedding. 

“Welcome, family and friends, to the celebration of Changbin and Jisung’s wedding. We are gathered here to offer our love and support their union. Jisung and Changbin thank you for your presence here today. So, let this ceremony commence!” Woojin said brightly, looking out at the audience. It was relatively small - Jisung’s mom, two of his cousins, and a bunch of their friends, but none of Changbin’s family was there.

“The marriage of Han Jisung and Seo Changbin, while not legally recognized, is one full of love and patience. We wish them well in the rest of their lives, and hope that someday, someday soon, we will all gather again to celebrate this marriage becoming legal.” Woojin said. A sniffle was heard from the front row - Chan was already crying. Jisung saw Hyunjin scowl and slide Seungmin a twenty, the younger smirking and pocketing the money. Jisung fought the urge to roll his eyes - of course, his friends had placed bets on Chan crying. 

“Jisung, your vows,” Woojin said, nodding to the younger. Jisung swallowed nervously, taking the microphone from Woojin. “Um, this might be a little cliche, but Seo Changbin, the moment I saw your face eleven years, four months, and sixteen days ago, I knew you were going to be my future. I thought I was going to combust that day you asked me out, nine years, ten months, and twenty-two days ago, I was so happy. We went through hard times together, we went through happy times together. I want to make more memories with you, more one year, two months, and six days ago memories. I want you to be my future, just like I thought when I was fifteen. I love you so much, Seo Changbin. So, so much.” Jisung said, smiling softly as he wiped away the tears forming in Changbin’s eyes. The elder laughed quietly, taking Jisung’s hands back in his, squeezing the younger’s small hands. “Changbin, your vows.” Woojin prompted, smiling so hard Changbin was surprised that he hadn’t dislocated his jaw yet. 

“I may not be as meticulous with dates as Jisung is, but I do know that when I saw him eleven years ago, I did not think he was the love of my life. All I saw was an annoying kid with big dreams, which I now realize was a bit of an understatement.” Jisung let out a small sound of protest and a pout, causing Changbin to chuckle. “But, he made me fall for him. I don’t think I’d rather have anyone else to be illegally married to. I love you, Han Jisung. More than you could ever know.” Changbin finished, grinning at Jisung. Woojin nodded, glancing at his notecards once before looking back up and looking out over the audience. “If anyone is against this union, other than the homophobic government, please, speak now or forever hold your peace,” Woojin said. The garden was quiet for a minute while Woojin waited, smiling at Jisung and Changbin after there was no response. “Please answer with I do or I do not to the following questions.”

“Do you, Han Jisung, take this man, Seo Changbin, to be your still technically unlawfully wedded husband?” Woojin said, grinning a bit at the adjusted words - the pair hadn’t wanted to spend their whole lives waiting to get married legally, so they’d convinced Woojin to change the words up a bit for them. Jisung smiled, staring Changbin directly in the eyes and nodded his head. “I do.” He said, Changbin’s hands in his. “And do you, Seo Changbin, take this man, Han Jisung, to be your still technically unlawfully wedded husband?” Woojin said, turning to Changbin. “Of course I do,” Changbin said, staring lovingly into Jisung’s eyes. 

“The rings, please,” Woojin asked, and Jeongin, from beside Changbin, handed the eldest two simple silver bands with infinity symbols twisted into them. He handed one to Jisung, instructing him to take Changbin’s hand. “Repeat after me. I, Han Jisung,” Woojin said, looking at Jisung.

“I, Han Jisung,”

“Take this man, Seo Changbin,”

“Take this man, Seo Changbin,” 

“As my husband, in sickness and in health,”

“As my husband, in sickness and in health,”

“In life and in death,”

“In life and in death,”

“With this ring.”

“With this ring.” Jisung finished, sliding the band onto Changbin’s ring finger. Woojin handed Changbin the other ring, instructing him to do the same. “Repeat after me. I, Seo Changbin,” Woojin started again.

“I, Seo Changbin,”

“Take this man, Han Jisung,”

“Take this man, Han Jisung,” 

“As my husband, in sickness and in health,”

“As my husband, in sickness and in health,”

“In life and in death,”

“In life and in death,”

“With this ring.”

“With this ring,” Changbin said, sliding the ring onto Jisung’s finger. The younger grinned, biting his lip nervously and looking at Woojin expectantly. He really wanted to kiss Changbin - he’d been waiting for what seemed like forever. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!” Woojin said, and Jisung’s lips crashed into Changbin’s, just for a few seconds before the elder pulled away. “Everyone’s watching, save that for later, Sungie.” Changbin teased over the cheers and applause from the small audience. They turned to face the crowd, hand-in-hand, grinning. 

 

✧✧✧

 

The reception was small, in the smallest hotel ballroom, but it was amazing. A few friends of Jisung and Changbin’s and a few of Jisung’s family members who hadn’t been able to make it to the actual wedding ceremony were there. Chan and Minho had gone in first, acting as parents-of-the-groom, followed by Jisung’s mom, escorted by his cousin Younghyun, and then Felix and Jeongin, the best men. Finally, Jisung and Changbin came in, hand-in-hand as everyone cheered. 

The couple sat at the big table in the front of the room, between Jeongin and Felix, hands still clasped together. Changbin leaned over, pecking Jisung’s cheek gently, making the younger smile even wider than he was already. Hyunjin, acting as their master of ceremonies, cleared his throat and picked up his knife, gently tapping it against the side of his water glass. Everyone quieted down as Hyunjin picked up the microphone, smiling at the couple at the table beside him. 

“We all know why we’re here today - to celebrate the fact that Jisung finally stopped dragging his feet and proposed to Changbin hyung.” Hyunjin started, pausing as everyone laughed at Jisung’s protests of not dragging his feet, only to be shut up by Changbin telling him that he hadn’t. “But really, I’ve never seen a couple so in love with each like Changbin hyung and Jisung. Before we eat, the best men and the parents - or acting parents - of each groom are going to give their speeches. Or embarrassing stories, we’ll see.” Hyunjin said, holding the microphone towards Chan, who stood up and walked over to take it. 

“As many of you know, I’m Bang Chan, and today I’m the acting-father-of-the-groom.” Chan started, smiling softly. “I’m not one for big speeches, but, Changbin, Jisung, I’m very happy for you. I think we all knew this day was coming forever, but it’s still enough to move me to tears. Congratulations, kiddos, and I love you. And stop making out on the couch in the studio!” Chan said, jokingly scolding the pair through his tears. Everyone laughed, and Jisung and Changbin got up to envelope Chan in a hug and whisper their “we love you too, hyung” in his ear. Chan passed the microphone to Jisung’s mom before sitting back down, putting his head on Minho’s shoulder to try and blink away the tears. 

Jisung’s mom nervously took the mic, clearing her throat before looking at her son. “Jisung, Changbin, congratulations. Although you may not be welcomed by the rest of this family, you’ll always be welcomed by me. I’m so sorry for the hell we put you through, and I know my apologies will never be enough, but I love you, Jisungie, and I always will.” She finished, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Jisung stood up to hug her, tears in his eyes as well, and the two hugged for almost a minute before his mom pulled away, smiling tearfully at the couple. She sniffled, handing the microphone to Jeongin, who took it from her and paused for a minute, letting everyone regain their composure. 

As soon as everyone’s eyes were mostly dry, Jeongin smiled, glancing at the couple beside him. “First, I’d like to congratulate Jisung hyung and Changbin hyung on finally getting married, just like we all thought they would when they first started dating. Now that I’ve congratulated you, I’m not going to be so… nice.” Jeongin smirked, causing Changbin to groan. “They say a best man has one job - to make sure the groom shows up on time. That wasn’t a problem this morning, because Changbin hyung woke  _ me _ up at eight am because, apparently,  _ I _ overslept!” Jeongin said incredulously as the audience laughed. “Trust me, he was going to be on time. But really, I’ve known Changbin hyung since I was born. But I think my favorite story happened about seven years ago when he slit one of his eyebrows and then came to me and said ‘Jeongin, do you think Jisung will like it?’ and I told him yes - which was a bad idea, because he kept it slit for over a year and a half! And the really bizarre part is that Jisung hyung thought he looked so  _ hot _ with it - he even asked me who Changbin hyung had done it for.” Jeongin said, laughing at Changbin’s look of disgust and Jisung cracking up next to him. 

“And when Changbin hyung asked me to be his best man, I already knew that that was the story I wanted to tell because I love embarrassing him with it. Really though, congrats, hyungs. You make a lovely couple.” Jeongin finished, hugging Changbin, who whispered something that sounded a lot like an “I hate you” in Jeongin’s ear, who just laughed and shook his head at the elder before passing the microphone to Felix. Standing up, the Aussie boy almost fell over, making everyone laugh a bit more.

Felix grinned, laughing good-naturedly as he took the microphone looked over at his best friend. “Well, Han Jisung, the day has finally come, hasn’t it?” He said, and Jisung nodded, still grinning from Jeongin’s story. “I’m Lee Felix, Jisung’s best friend. Jisung and I met when we were fourteen, just after I moved here from Australia. I think my favorite memory was when we were about eighteen and he looked at me and said, ‘You know, you could be a rapper. You have the voice for it. Like Changbin hyung’ And I think I just about died laughing because I don’t know the first thing about music, and he knew that. I think he just wanted to talk about Changbin hyung again, per usual.” Felix laughed as Jisung rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “And here we are, you’re finally getting married and I don’t have to endure anymore ‘Changbin hyung this and Changbin hyung that and did I mention Changbin hyung got me flowers yesterday? He's such a sweet boyfriend.’ from you anymore. Now it’s going to be all about how your husband made you breakfast in bed and drove you to work - even though you work in the same building!” Felix said, making everyone laugh even more than they already were, and there was a “Just you wait, that's gonna be you and Hyunjin soon!” from Seungmin.    
“Congrats, you two. I’m very happy for you.” Felix finished, passing the microphone back to Hyunjin and gently kissing the elder’s cheek. Hyjnjin blushed a bit, smiling as he took the mic back. “Okay, dinner will be served very shortly. There will be a dessert bar and dancing after dinner!” Hyunjin announced, turning the mic off and setting it down as a team of servers came out and began setting plates of food down on the tables. 

 

✧✧✧

 

After dinner, Changbin and Jisung had their first dance as a married couple. They spun around on the dance floor, both of their smiles wider than ever. “I love you.” Changbin murmured to Jisung, pulling the younger boy a bit closer. “But I love you more, baby,” Jisung said, kissing Changbin as the song ended and their friends and family flooded the dance floor to make their wedding night one to remember forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love binsung too much oops
> 
> come yell at me on twt or cc


End file.
